From Ice and Fire
by NYMVRIA
Summary: An 283, Robert Baratheon et Eddard Stark mènent une rébellion contre le tyranique roi Arys II Targaryen. Néanmoins, par bonté et amour, ils acceptent d'épargner les autres Targaryens, comme quémandé par Lyanna Stark. Mais pourquoi Lyanna a-t-elle demandé merci pour les Targaryens? Et que ce passerait-il avec des Targaryens encore en vie?
1. Lyanna I

Bonjour! Et bienvenue sur cette fiction sur ASOIAF du célèbre Georges R.R. Martin. Dans cette fiction, je vais essayer de retranscrire des éléments de l'histoire qui aurait pu se passer différemment si quelques éléments avaient changés. Dans ce "tome", je m'intéresse surtout aux Starks (d'autres "tomes" suivront celui-ci où d'autres familles seront mises à l'honneur) et légèrement aux Targaryens, puisqu'ils seront _étroitement_ liés. Par contre, le prologue est extrêmement court, et je m'en excuse. C'est pour faire duré le suspens, ahah. Bref, bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages, lieux, etc, ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de base non plus. J'ai juste "réamménagé" quelques idées du livres. Il y a aussi présence de nombreuses théories ici.

* * *

 _Winterfell, an 283_.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, bien qu'il faisait inlassablement froid, comme à l'accoutumé. Le ciel était grisâtre, et les nuages sombres recouvraient poétiquement la mer grise. Tout aurait été calme, si ce n'était pas à cause de bruit de course chevalière qui se levait à l'horizon du fort des neiges. Une magnifique femme chevauchait, montée sur un cheval noir de jais, de la même couleur que sa propre chevelure. Une longue cape grise recouvrée ses soies bleu marine. Son visage grave et fin ne bougeait pas, et ses yeux bleu-gris regardaient, sans jamais se détourner, le fort imposant où elle avait elle même passé son enfance.

Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la grille, elle fut accueil à l'intérieur de la bâtisse par un jeune écuyer qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pas même de visage.

« Lady Baratheon... Bienvenue à Winterfell.»

La jeune femme se retourna et fit face à une jeune femme, de quelques années sa cadette, à la longue chevelure de feu. Lyanna inclina légèrement la tête, et constata avec surprise que la rousse avait pris des formes. Un petit ventre rond se laissait apercevoir sous sa magnifique robe bleue, assortie à ses yeux. Son aîné descendit bientôt de sa monture, al laissant au soin du jeune écuyer, et enlaça prudemment sa cadette.

« Catelyn… Oh Catelyn, te voilà enfin enceinte. Comme je suis comblée. Mais j'en oublie mes manières. Merci de m'accueillir ici. Par tout hasard, saurais-tu où est Eddard ?

\- J'ai bien peur que votre frère ne soit parti, lady Baratheon, soupira Catelyn. Il est partit il y a quelques jours avec votre mari pour la capitale. »

Lyanna regarda sa demi-sœur par alliance, une peur certaine grandissant dans l'ouragan de ses yeux. Elle stoppa aimablement l'écuyer, qui, répondant à son devoir, était en train de désatteler son cheval, ignorant les questions de la future mère.

« Lady Stark, il me faut vous laissez à présent. Je sais ce que lord Baratheon veut faire à la capitale, et il me faut l'empêcher. Je vous demanderez juste d'envoyer une lettre à mon frère, lui priant d'épargner les Targaryens restant. _Promettez-le moi_ , Catelyn, promettez-moi de le faire, gémit la jeune Stark, étreignant les mains de la Tully dans les siennes. »

La femme la regarda quelques instants, médusée, puis hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Je vous le promets Lyanna. Je prierai pour vous, mon mari et votre mari jour et nuit. Que les Dieux vous garde, lady Baratheon. »

La Baratheon lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de monter sur son cheval et de reprendre la route vers Port-Réal, priant les anciens Dieux d'épargner son frère et son amant du jugement dernier. Les hommes partaient pour une Rébellion, et l'Hiver venait… Il faudrait plus que des prières pour tous les garder sains et saufs...

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! J'essayerai de poster régulièrement cette fiction, et d'être le plus claire dans mes propos. Si vous avez lu le résumé sur mon profil, vous savez déjà un petit peu la suite. Et devinez de qui est enceinte Catelyn...?

Bonne journée/soirée à tous, et que les Dieux vous gardent.

Liz x.


	2. Eddard I

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, lieux, etc, ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de base non plus. J'ai juste "réaménagé" quelques idées du livres. Il y a aussi présence de nombreuses théories ici.

* * *

 _An 283, Moat Cailin_

Le campement prenait peu à peu vie, les tentes grisâtres s'élevant rapidement sous les douces neiges de fin de journée et les chants de quelques hommes. L'armée du Nord avait marché toute la journée, accompagnée de celle de son ami, Robert Baratheon. Robert, tout comme son armée, était un homme imposant et grand, avec de courts cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillaient les joues, une légère barbe, des yeux sauvageons bleu clair et une musculature digne des plus grands chevaliers. L'exact opposé de Ned, oui, avec ses longs cheveux de jais, ses petits yeux foncés et une fine musculature peu marquée. Néanmoins, les deux s'admiraient réciproquement, et s'entendaient à merveille.

Cela faisait bien une journée qu'ils marchaient, de Winterfell jusque Moat Cailin. Mais la route était encore longue, jusqu'à Port-Réal. Ainsi, Robert avait décrété qu'il serait plus avisé de prendre repos chaque nuit, et tous l'avaient soutenu. Mais au plus grand malheur du Stark, les nuits se passaient souvent dans un bordel, où au camp, à boire les réserves de vin des troupes. Après tout, Robert avait toujours pris al guerre comme un jeu, même à cet instant, lorsqu'il envisageait une revanche contre les Targaryens pour avoir osé touché son épouse.

« Alors, Ned, tu ne viens pas t'amuser ?, beugla Robert du campement. »

Assis sur la rive de la Fièvre, Eddard dut pencher la tête vers le ciel pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il paraissait ivre, et deux jeunes demoiselles gloussaient derrière lui. Des putains, sans aucuns doutes.

« Non merci, Robert. Il faut bien quelqu'un de censé ici, pour surveiller ce camp. »

À ces mots, le rire tonitruant de son ami du Sud résonna dans tout le camp, et peut-être même la ville, puis il haussa les épaules et entra dans sa tente en compagnie des jouvencelles, laissant le gardien du Nord seul avec ses pensées. Au moins il pourrait réfléchir. Trop peu nombreux étaient les moments où il pouvait réfléchir posément à la situation des Sept Couronnes.

Le campement était vide et calme lorsque Ned partit se coucher. Pas un gémissement, un cri ou même un hoquètement. Rien que le silence froid du Nord. Dans un soupir lasse, il se dirigea vers sa tente, située à côté de celle du Baratheon. Fatigué et lasse, il ne prit aucune disposition et ouvrit directement la « porte » de sa tente dans un grand et violent mouvement de coton. Les bougies posées sur les tables étaient allumées, et une silhouette svelte et gracieuse se tenait au milieu de l'abri.

« Mon frère, entama directement la jeune femme qui se trouvait au centre, avec une voix mielleuse et douce. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Lyanna… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais être ici, mais à Accalmie.

\- Et toi tu devrais être à Winterfell, à veiller sur le Nord et ta femme. Elle est enceinte Eddard. »

L'aîné ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de s'asseoir sur une chaise avoisinante, en répétant la nouvelle encore et encore. Il sentit les mains douces de Lyanna se poser sur ses épaules, et il al sentit sourire dans son dos.

« Oui, Eddard, tu vas être père. Et un oncle, de même. Mais avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, tu dois savoir que cet enfant n'est pas de Robert. Il est de Rhaegar. C'est lui que j'aime Eddard. Et c'est pour cela que je suis venue. Tu **dois** le protéger. Je t'en supplie, mon frère. Je ne veux pas que cet enfant naisse sans père. Fais ça pour moi, je t'en prie. Promets-le moi, Ned. »

Son frère la regarda attentivement, s'arrêtant sur son ventre quelques instants. Un jeune nourrisson issu des Starks et des Targaryens grandissait à l'intérieur de sa sœur. Son sourire béat fit vite place un air grave, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il prit délicatement les mains de la jeune femme, et les porta à ses lèvres, déposant un chaleureux baiser sur la peau fine et laiteuse de Lyanna.

« Lyanna, tu sais pourtant…

\- Oui je sais Ned, la coupa-t-il. Je sais qu'il veut exterminer tout les Targaryens, et qu'il anéantira cet enfant dès qu'il l'apprendra, mais je t'en supplie Ned, fais en sorte qu'il accepte de ne pas toucher à la femme et aux enfants du Roi Fou. Et remis lui cette lettre, si par miséricorde il ne t'écoutais pas. »

Lyanna passa une main habile dans son décolleté, et en ressortit aussitôt un parchemin roulé, fermé par le sceau même des Baratheons. Elle la tendit à Eddard, qui la pris, non sans grimaçait. Cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon, pour sûr. Les Targaryens représentaient les ennemis de Robert, et les défendre revenait à une trahison envers son ami et frère de cœur. Néanmoins, son honneur le poussait à agir pour sa famille, et il hocha la tête, sous le sourire aimant de sa sœur. La jeune femme déposa un baiser doux sur le front de son frère et prit tendrement sa tête en coupe dans ses mains.

« Merci infiniment, Eddard. Que les Dieux te gardent, mon frère. Reviens-moi sain et sauf. »

Sa jeune sœur tira la révérence, remit sa cape grise sur ses frêles épaules, et s'esquissa de la tente, dans un dernier sourire envers son jeune frère. Eddard tendit l'oreille et parvint à entendre ses bottes s'enfoncer dans le sol gadoueux, et les cliquetis des ornements de son cheval, avant de disparaître totalement, dans un dernier hennissement et de fougueux coups de sabots dans la terre mouillée. Avec chance, tous étaient trop ivres pour s'occuper un minimum du vacarme de l'animal dehors.

Il se laissa lourdement tombé sur le petit lit aménagé, et fit lentement tourner la lettre dans sa main. Il la contempla avec une certaine crainte qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles grisâtres. La douce pensée de sa paternité s'était doucement dissipée dans l'amertume de sa crainte. Il craignait pour la vie de sa sœur, pour la vie de son neveu… et petit à petit pour sa propre vie. Comment Robert réagirait-il à la nouvelle ? Et comment diantre Ned allait-il bien pouvoir lui demander d'épargner les enfants Targaryens ? Surtout Rhaegar… Le Baratheon portait une haine sans merci à Rhaegar pour avoir « enlever » Lyanna, et le but premier de cette rébellion, même si son ami n'en pipait mot, était de ce débarrassé de l'aîné Targaryen… Finalement, il décida d'abandonner ces questions pour cette nuit, et se laissa bercer par la fraîcheur de Nord dans un doux sommeil…

Il se réveilla au bruit sourd d'aciers s'entre-choquant à quelques mètres de sa tente. Il se mit lentement debout, et tituba jusqu'à son bureau pour prendre sa fidèle épée, Glace. Grande et large, elle était lourd comme l'acier et tranchante comme une griffe de loup. Après avoir correctement harnacher son épée, le Stark sortit de son abri, laissant ses yeux s'habituer au soleil qui tapait. L'Été avait été particulièrement long, bien qu'entre-coupé de période hivernale très courtes, et sans nul doute resterait-il sur Westeros quelques années de plus. Ses jambes le menèrent jusqu'au « Cercle d'Entraînement », comme l'appelait les soldats. C'était une petite clairière en contre-bas des tente, près de la Fièvre, couverte d'herbe fraîche, et à la douce odeur d'été. Deux guerriers s'affrontaient amicalement, tournoyant et valsant sous les coups. Les coups étaient maladroits, mais violents et Eddard se surprit à regarder avec fascination le spectacle.

« Enfin debout, Loup !, rit une voix forte derrière lui. »

Le Loup se retourna et inclina légèrement sa tête sous la prestance du grand homme.

« Robert. N'aurions nous pas dû quitter le camp, il y a quelques heures déjà ? Port-Réal est encore bien loin. Sept jours de cheval, au moins. Deux semaines au plus.

\- Tu t'en fais trop Ned, répondit son aîné en posant une main lourde sur son épaule. Les Targaryens arrivent. Ils ont pris la Route Royale et arrivent à proximité du Trident. Et c'est ici que nous les auront.

\- Mon ami, en parlant des Targaryens… J'ai une requête bien inhabituelle pour toi. Accepterais-tu de laisser la vie sauve aux enfants Targaryens ? »

À la seule vue du regard assassin du Baratheon, le jeune homme sut qu'il avait certainement commis une lourde erreur. Son ami s'empourpra et ses épaules carrées se redressèrent brusquement.

« Mais enfin Ned, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demande ici ? D'épargner la vie des misérables qui ont osé toucher à ma belle Lyanna, ta sœur ? Pourquoi une telle requête ?

\- Pour Lyanna. »

Lorsque le prénom de la jeune Louve fut prononcé, le noble parut se calmer subitement, accompagné d'un air surpris.

« Pour Lyanna ? Qu'avances-tu donc pauvre fou ?

\- Lyanna m'a demandé de vous déclarer son vœu. Et si ton cœur ne me croit pas, mon ami, lis donc cette lettre. Ce ne sont que des enfants, Robert, ils ne peuvent rien contre toi. L'aîné à seize ans à peine. Quel roi tu ferrais, à tuer des enfants !

\- J'y réfléchirais, Ned. Donnes-moi juste cette lettre et fiches-moi donc la paix. »

Le Stark sortit donc soigneusement la lettre roulée de sa sœur, et la remit prudemment dans la paume de son ami. Et bien qu'il n'osa l'avouer, il souhaiter au plus profond de lui que la requête de la femme serait acceptée...

* * *

Encore un chapitre (très) assez court, pour lancer vraiment l'intrigue. Il y aura encore quelques chapitres, puis l'action avec la famille Stark au complet commencera. Quelques évènements seront changés pour coller à l'histoire (comme l'implication de Lyanna, les Targaryens qui vont au Trident à l'an 283, etc.)

Merci encore d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à écrire une critique (constructive) que j'accepterai avec plaisir.


End file.
